REO Party
by Team Biohazard
Summary: Sweetboxer: A story that was abandoned, though I still believed it deserved exposure..so I put it up...Basically Four friends playing a real life game of Outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**REO Party**

Description: (Humor) A party with us and the RE characters leads to a game of Outbreak Online gone horribly, horribly wrong! Occasional OOC warning.

Sweetboxer: This once was a group project among friends, but two of the four writers are no longer interested, But i thought I'd give this story the exposure it deserves..so enjoy..

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil, not Outbreak, or 2, or any others. We never will. They belong to Capcom.

**Oo Chapter One oO**

The setting is the home of Sweetboxer, though most of his friends call him Chevy in person. All sorts of snacks are placed about, as well as a large amount of alcohol. Fun! The DDR pad is out and ready, but something tells me it will not be used. Chevy finally finished setting things up and sat down to wait for the arrival of his guests.

Eventually Sylph arrived, arm in arm with former S.T.A.R.S. Captain Albert Wesker. Wesker seemed to be reluctant, but since 1/4 of this fic is owned by SSW(Sylphstarwind), he had no choice but to do whatever she types up. Chevy rose to greet them.

"Hey welcome to the pah-tay!" Chevy exclaimed holding up his hand, probably expecting a high five.

"Hmmm...How did I get here!" Wesker said, adjusting his shades and ignoring the gesture completely. In fact he was avoiding eye contact with Chevy altogether. I wonder why...

"Magic," Sylph said, "Now shut up."

Anyway, they all decided to sit down and wait for the rest of the guests. They didn't have to wait long, as the next to arrive were The good doctor George, dressed as Hugh Heffner, and Cindy the kindly waitress, dressed as a playboy bunny. Chevy walked up to greet them.

"Oh hello, Georgie, Cindy….."

"This sounds like fun already!" Cindy sqealed, "I've never been to a costume party before!"

"But this isn't a— "

"Shut uuuup… " George interrupted through gritted teeth, still in the form of a smile.

"Riiiiight….," Chevy said, creeped out, "Care to sit down?"

As they did so, the next few came to the door.

"Your turn Sylph," Chevy said with a lazy grin as he plopped onto his beanbag chair, "I answered the first time.."

Sylph groaned in response and stood up, heading to the front door. She pulled it open. "Hey, welcome."

Yes, it was David, then Yoko followed by Kevin, and then Alyssa. They entered and sat down.

No sooner did Sylph take a seat when the doorbell rang once more. "Pass...," she mumbled, grabbing a handful of chips.

"Un. Fair," Chevy griped, standing up and heading for the door, "I was just getting comfy, too"

On the other side of the door was Chevy's good friend Clarie, along with her guests Leon and Claire, who happened to have carpooled with Nick and Nicholai. Hunk burst through the window seconds later, though no one seemed shocked to see him.

"So, this looks like it's gonna be fun, right Clarie?" Nick said, jumping onto Chevy's spot.

"Eh, all I really wanna do is get trashed and screw people's lives up," she replied, taking a seat beside Leon and Claire.

"MY. BEANBAG. CHAIR. " Chevy shouted, looking like he was about to rip Nick a new one, much like he could do to the beanbag chair...

"Nicholai, Hunk: Treat the nice man to a world of hurt will you?" Nick said, attempting to snap his fingers but failing.

"OMIGAWD, ADA! NAKED!" Chevy screamed pointing behind Nick's two hitmen. They spun around to see nothing. Nick however, remained seated.

"Right, well I do own 1/4 of this story, so keep your hands off me and I'll make it so."

The two could only nod and think of what dreams may come.

Next to arrive was Mark, toting the useless old bag of farts that everyone has come to know only as Bob. He has one name, like Prince. But Lord knows nobody wants to see him in assless pants. Trust me, if you do, kill yourself. It'll save you years of pain and ridicule. They were greeted and sat down. Mark and Kevin avoided eye contact as well. It seems the two must have stumbled upon a certain piece of slash fanfiction recently. Heh heh…

Before Chevy could shut the door and lock it, the final guest arrived, to the annoyance of everyone.

"Yo! What be poppin', my crew!" Jim shouted, his words murdering the english language as well as eliciting a groan from everyone in the room.

"Don't be hatin' a playa! Shoot! You's just trippin' is all!" Okay, if he was murdering the English language with the first line, then he just defiled the corpse.

"Well," Sylph said, standing up, "Now that we're all here..." she shot a glare at Jim, "UNFORTUNATELY…...Chevy will announce the rules of the game."

Jim had no intention of staying quiet, "Don't anybody think it be a bit creepy that we's just characters in a video game?"

"I do." Wesker said, raising his hand.

"Ahem… No one cares...," Chevy said. "Anyway, on with the game. There are no rules, except you must have at least one partner, which you can't pick. We will play through the Outbreak in Raccoon City. Instead of eight survivors, there are twelve, the extra four being Me, Clarie, Nick, and Sylph."

"Hmph! I don't remember there being any custom characters!" David said.

"Silence!" Nick commanded.

David, suddenly looking meek, replied, "Yes, sir..."

"Plus, we're adding in the RE2 Characters. Also, you can't kill yourself just cuz you hate your partner. Turn on the Playstation 2's, and let's get this started!" Sylph said.

"What about Me and Bob?" Wesker asked, looking at the fat man.

"You'll have your cameos, but for now, just play DDR," Clarie answered.

Wesker chuckled. "I don't think so…"

"D….. D….. R!" Chevy screeched, his eyes turning red.

Wesker gulped and nodded, joining Bob on the Dance Dance Revolution mat.

"AND NO DIRTY BOOTS ON CHEVY'S DANCE PAD!" Sylph added.

Wesker grumbled and began to untie his boots.

Meanwhile, the eight survivors were picking their partners from slips of paper in a bowl. Nobody looked entirely satisfied with their choice.

"Oh well. Cry about it," Chevy said wtih a shrug.

"OK! Let's start this baby up!" Clarie said, turning on the main power switch, activating the Playstation 2's and starting the game.

"I'm scared…," Yoko whispered.

David looked at her, then over at the DDR pad, where Wesker was shaking his groove thing. He shuddered and agreed, "Me, too..."

**Oo END OF CHAPTER 1 oO**

Chevy: If only they knew our true intentions...huahaha! Then they'd really be scared...

Clarie: Now it's time for the reader participation segment! Please leave a review telling us (1) how you liked the story so far, and (2) What part of Raccoon you want us to end up in next, within reason. You can even pick real Outbreak 1 and 2 scenarios. Submit a review and maybe your choice will end up being the setting of our next scenario!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCENARIO I **

Reviews are still welcome...though there's a very slim chance we'll be having a new chapter ever...


	2. Chapter 2

**REO Party**

Description: (Humor) A party with us and the RE characters leads to a game of Outbreak Online gone horribly, horribly wrong! Occasional OOC warning.

**Sweetboxer:** This once was a group project among friends, but two of the four writers are no longer interested, But i thought I'd give this story the exposure it deserves..so enjoy..

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil, not Outbreak, or 2, or any others. We never will. They belong to Capcom.

**Oo Chapter Two oO**

Nick looks up from his beanbag chair at the screen, his controller hanging loosely in his hand. "Hurry up and choose your character!" he yells at Chevy.

"For the last time Nick," Chevy said with a sigh, "We play as ourselves, only I'm a cop."

Clarie looked up from staring at the floor for a number of minutes. "And I'm a teenage loser that works at Blockbuster!"

Chevy rose an eyebrow as everyone knew he worked at Movie Gallery, "Somehow I feel that was a dig at me..."

"I'm not really sure what my character's like, but I've picked her. Let's go," Sylph added.

"So we's just gonna risk our asses all ova again? Maybe die!" Jim moaned the question.

Clarie got irritated and replied, " Oh my God! If you don't speak English, so help me God I'll be the one to kill YOU before the zombies!" A vein popped out of her forehead as she glared at the fightened twig of a dude.

"Dammit, play already!" Nick screamed launching his controller at Jim, knowing no one cares for him.

"Yeah, sorry Nick...," Chevy said, laughing at Jim who was sitting there rubbing his forehead. He then pressed start on his controller...

Oo.oO

It was a typical day at J's Bar...

The usual customers were sitting in their usual spots. Alyssa and Jim were seated at the barrels near the front window; George, Mark, Kevin, David, and Bob were all sitting at the counter. Cindy was serving them their drinks. But, four new faces were in that bar this day. They were all sitting together at the end of the counter.

Clarie was sipping on some sparkling white grape juice, because she was underage, and so was Sylph, because she couldn't hold down her alcohol- I mean, she didn't want Clarie to feel bad. Tangora couldn't drink, either, so he was having a Coke. Chevy was having a Coors; he was still wearing his uniform, having come here straight from the RPD.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" Chevy whined.

"Well, you wanted to be the drunkard cop...," Sylph replied.

"Sorry, that role's taken," Kevin called out.

"Damn Kevin reject," Clarie teased.

Chevy began to break down and cry. Sylph slapped him.

"Be a man, man!" she cried.

"Damn cry baby..." Nick muttered chugging his Coke. "Bring me another!"

"Sure," Cindy said, walking behind the counter and coming back with another can of Coke. She set it down, then walked off to serve someone else.

The little bell on the doorframe jingled as the door opened to reveal a young woman, who was hunched over slightly as she walked over to the women's bathroom, a pair of scissors in her shirt pocket.

"Enter Yoko Z," Chevy whispered dramatically.

"I think Chevy is obsessed with Yoko..." Clarie muttered to Sylph while looking at him at the corner of her eye. She got up and walked towards the ladie's restroom. "Be right back, nature calls."

Chevy thought it a tad bit odd that Clarie had to wee after only one drink, compared to Nick, who was on Coke number 3 and still of sound bladder, but all he could think to say was, "Say hi to Yoko for me!"

"Go time," Nick said as he chugged five cokes in rapid succession.

Clarie didn't look back but flipped Chevy off before going through the door. Chevy scooted away from Nick and towards the more abusive Sylph.

"What's wrong?" she asked warily.

"All that carbon dioxide HAS to come up sometime," Chevy explained "And I'm not gonna be anywhere near him when it does..."

Oo.oO

Once inside the bathroom Clarie saw Yoko in there cutting her hair. "What in the holy hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhhh...cutting my hair..."

"Oh okay...hey my friend out there...he digs you. TOTALLY." Clarie said grinning.

"What..? I'm confused; you're saying the creepy guy sent you in here...to do what, exactly?"

"Yup...wait, no, not the cop! I mean the idiot chugging down the cokes over there! And yeah, he sent me in here all for little 'ol you!" Clarie said, pointing at Nick."Oh, as long as it's not that creepy guy... I guess I'll talk to him after I'm done here," Yoko said with a smile.

"Well he too, is pretty weird...ERM his name's Nick! You should like him. He's...he's...yeah go talk to him." Clarie said before leaving out of the ladie's room to join the others.

"Welcome back," Nick greeted as he crushed the cans he drained.

Clarie grinned evilly. "Yes...I'm glad to be back." She then began laughing quietly to herself leaving the others to move away from her and the waitress to look at her.

Shortly thereafter, Yoko walked out of the bathroom in new clothes, and with shorter hair. She walked over to the four friends and stood near Tangora.

"Um, hello," she started, blushing slightly.

Nick looked around awkwardly. "Um, sure?"

Clarie began to giggle thinking, 'My God this is gonna be goooood!' Her giggles turned into uncontrollable evil laughter.

"Take what I am," Chevy sang in a slurred voice, his arm slung around Sylph's shoulder, "Who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn...take me baby, or leave meeeeeeee!" He then abruptly started crying, "This place needs a karaoke machine.."

She cringed away from him, her eye twitching rapidly. She tried counting backwards from ten, attempting to prevent herself from losing it. She lost the battle. She suddenly got out of his grasp, grabbed a barstool, and held it over her head.

"Do NOT sing at me with your beer breath!" she screamed, brandishing her weapon at him.

"How IN HELL did you get DRUNK off of Coors?" Clarie asked as she glared at the drunken Chevy.

"Well, he's a wuss, for one..." Kevin said in their direction, as lucid as ever, despite the amount of alcohol in his system.

"My tail! Has anyone seen my tail?" Chevy slurred as he reached behind his butt attempting to grab a tail that wasn't there, "Waah, am I sitting on it?"

Sylph grabbed Chevy 'round the neck and throttled him. "You. Don't. Have. A. Tail. You. Idiot! Now shut up!" She emphasized each word with another shake.

"I...really...despise Chevy right now. Let's **_'accidentally' _**knock him out." Clarie said smirking.

"Bah, you guys are no...ugh, hic, fun... I'm gonna go bother Lyssie!" Chevy said as he fell from Sylph's grasp, and stumbled over to the female reporter and her laptop.

"I hope she doesn't kill him or something," Clarie said watching Chevy stagger over to the bitchy PMSing reporter.

"Why?" Sylph asked, sitting down.

"Because he IS our friend, Sylph! 'Sides...that sorry bastard owes me eight bucks for the last four drinks I bought for him!" Clarie replied.

"Is eight dollars worth having him around?" Sylph questioned.

"You have a point there...GAH! STOP FILLING MY HEAD WITH EVIL DEEDS!" Clarie replied.

Oo.oO

"Hey Lyssie...Do you have intranet on that thing?"

Alyssa almost reached for her stun gun, before she came to her senses and realized words would eventually hurt more, given the proper course.

"What? Yes. Why?" She stammered, still off guard.

Chevy looked down next to her keyboard and smiled, "Is that a, hic, webcam?"

Alyssa's face turned red, "How the fuck is it your business!"

"It isn't," Chevy said, leaning forward and nearly falling over, "But there are plenty of hot guys in this bar, hic, so why don't you just show your boobies to them?"

What did he just say! Well, that was just the straw that broke the bitch's back, "Excuse me, asshole, but who the hell do you think you a--"

"Move over!" Chevy interrupted, pushing her off her seat, "I wanna make another video for youtube!"

"I don't care about your sad little hobbies; that laptop is MINE!" she retorted, getting up and pushing him back. They then commenced a shoving contest, which turned into a slap fight.

"Cut it da fuck out, cracker!" Jim shouted as his table was nudged by one of them, "I can't find this word, and it aint helpin havin you two all up in my grill!"

"Well, if you're looking for a six letter word for bitch," Kevin said with a chuckle as Chevy struggled with the pantsuited woman, "the answer is right in front of you."

"You want some of this?" Alyssa yelled, sending Kevin a death glare. "I'll kick both your asses."

"She might, too," Chevy said, caught in a headlock.

"Shut up," Alyssa told him.

"Can you pwease lemme go...I'm feeling kinda..urp!" Chevy began before emptying his stomach onto the floor, and managing to get a little on Alyssa's shoes as well.

Alyssa shoved him to the floor then screamed and studied her shoes. "What the hell, asshole! Oh, I'm definitely going to kill you when I get back," she said, running into the bathroom.

"Wow," Chevy said after wiping his mouth, "The vomit actually tastes better than the beer.."

They were interrupted by what they had been waiting for. A nappy haired man entered the bar, Will exclaiming his trademark "What a weird customer.." before attempting to greet the "man", only to have him bite a decent ways into his neck.

Screaming, he pushed the man out the door and locked it, "What the hell!"

"RESIDENT EVIL! OUTBREEEEEAAAAAAK!" Chevy said in a voice not unlike the one from the games, earning him many strange looks and a slap on the back of the head from Sylph, "Ow..," He said rubbing his head, "I mean; OMIGAWD! ZOMBIES!"

Oo.oO

Clarie: Now it's time once again for the reader participation segment! Please leave a review telling us (1) how you liked the story so far, and (2) What part of Raccoon you want us to end up in next, within reason. You can even pick real Outbreak 1 and 2 scenarios. Submit a review and maybe your choice will end up being the setting of our next scenario!

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCENARIO I: PART 2**

Reviews are still welcome...though there's a very slim chance we'll be having a new chapter ever...


End file.
